


world war 3

by chaerriepop



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerriepop/pseuds/chaerriepop
Summary: Yeojin and Choerry come home from school to find out they started world war 3





	world war 3

Yeojin and Choerry were on their way home from school (because they ain’t quitters like Olivia and Gowon) when they hear a sound.*BANG BOOM CRASH EXPLOSION SOUNDS* both girls start speeding to their new apartment (it’s a cardboard box, they got evicted) on their heelys they got because they had to sell the van so they could buy groceries because bbc hates money. They get to their luxury cardboard box and they are shocked to see where the noise was coming from. Choerry’s roaches had started a war against Yeojin’s snails and they were using parts from Jinsoul’s gundams to form elaborate weapons for war. When Choerry and Yeojin walked into the cardboard box both sides of the battle field looked at them and said in unison “stan loona”. Legend has it that Choerry’s roaches and Yeojin’s snails are still at war till this very day. The End.


End file.
